Operative Choice
by Lisann
Summary: Guest-starring Adrian Paul.


DISCLAIMER: I know I didn't write this in the "classic" style; it came to me in script style. I am not trying to offend anyone who writes or reads fanfic. That's just the way I write sometimes. Really all I do is write down the "little movie(s)" that are constantly playing around in my somewhat empty head. So I borrowed some characters from LFN and wrote some dialogue to go with them. Thank you. Enjoy! 

OPERATIVE CHOICE by Lisann (LisannLFN@aol.com) 

With guest-star Adrian Paul as Alexander 

PRE-CREDIT SCENE: OPERATIONS COMES INTO MADELINE'S OFFICE; SHE IS SITTING AT HER COMPUTER. 

OPERATIONS: [WALKING UP TO THE DESK] "Good morning." 

MADELINE: "Good morning." [SMILING] "Is he here yet?" 

OPERATIONS: "No, but we expect him within the hour." 

MADELINE: "Good. Does Michael know yet?" 

OPERATIONS: "Yes." [HE STARTS TO LEAVE; SHE GOES BACK TO HER COMPUTER; HE CHANGES HIS MIND AND TURNS AROUND] "Did you do something different? Your hair?" 

MADELINE: [WITH HER HEAD STILL DOWN] "No." [SHE LOOKS UP] "Why?" 

OPERATIONS: "Just asking." [HE LOOKS AT HER; SHE LOOKS RIGHT BACK - SILENCE] 

SCENE ENDS WITH OPENING MUSIC. 

********** 

SCENE 1: BRIEFING; OPERATIONS, MADELINE, MICHAEL, WALTER, BURKOFF, AND OTHER NO-NAME OPS. 

OPERATIONS: "I'm sure all of you have heard of the recent events in Europe over the last few months, the break-up of a major terrorist group, One Voice, which consisted of heads of state and other high ranking officials of several European countries. The result of that has left us with a problem. Many governments are shaken up as a result of arrests and deaths of those involved. The remaining officials are still vulnerable to the remnants of One Voice. Therefore it has been decided that we will set up a base of operations there. It will be second only to us." 

WALTER: "Who will be running it?" 

OPERATIONS: "The man directly responsible for bringing down the terrorists. Alexander Logan." 

WALTER: "Never heard of him." 

OPERATIONS: "You will." 

WALTER: "Who's going over there with him?" 

OPERATIONS: "That's why he's here. He will be asking questions. [JUST THEN A WELL-DRESSED, VERY HANDSOME MAN WALKS IN] "I will expect everyone's full cooperation. This briefing is over." 

SCENE ENDS WITH EVERYONE LOOKING AT ALEXANDER. LAST SHOT IS OF MICHAEL. 

********** 

SCENE 2: WALTER IN HIS WORK ROOM. NIKITA COMES IN WITH WEAPONS, DRESSED IN COMBAT GEAR. SHE HANDS WALTER HER WEAPONS. 

NIKITA: "Hey, Walter." 

WALTER: "Hey, sugar. Did you get your bad guy?" 

NIKITA: "Yeah. What's going on? Everyone seems to be buzzing about something. Did something happen?" 

WALTER: "Alexander happened" 

NIKITA: "Who?" 

WALTER: "He's some hot-shot op that just got back from Europe. He's recruiting. He's setting up a base of operations over there." 

NIKITA: "What's he like? Have you seen him?" 

WALTER: "Yeah, and if I were you I'd start packing my things right now." 

NIKITA: "Why?" 

WALTER: "You'll know when you see him." 

NIKITA: "Does Michael know him?" 

WALTER: " Yes; he was in Europe with him for a few months when he first went over there." 

NIKITA: "And what does Michael think about him?" 

WALTER: "What does Michael think about anything?" 

NIKITA: "Yeah." [SHE LAUGHS] "Thanks, Walter." 

WALTER: "Sure, sugar." 

SCENE ENDS 

********** 

SCENE 3: MICHAEL IS WALKING DOWN THE HALL; HE RUNS INTO NIKITA, WHO HAS CHANGED HER CLOTHES. 

MICHAEL: "Hello." 

NIKITA: "Hello." 

MICHAEL: "How did everything go?" 

NIKITA: "Fine." 

MICHAEL: "I'm glad you're back." [SILENCE] "You look good." 

NIKITA: "Thanks." [MICHAEL STARTS TO LEAVE] "Michael?" 

MICHAEL: "Yes?" 

NIKITA: "Alexander...you know him?" 

MICHAEL: "Yes. What about him?" 

NIKITA: "What's he like?" 

MICHAEL: "He's a good operative. I trust him." 

NIKITA: "But...?" 

MICHAEL: "He's a bit arrogant." 

NIKITA: "I see. Well, I'll find out for myself. I'm on my way to Madeline's office to meet him. I'll see you later." [SHE STARTS TO LEAVE] 

MICHAEL: "Wait, I'll go with you." [HE WALKS AHEAD OF HER] 

SCENE ENDS WITH NIKITA SMILING TO HERSELF. 

********** 

SCENE 4: MICHAEL WALKS INTO MADELINE'S OFFICE AHEAD OF NIKITA. HE NODS TO ALEXANDER, THEN STANDS IN A 'MICHAEL POSE' OFF TO THE SIDE. ALEXANDER STANDS UP THE MOMENT HE SEES NIKITA. 

ALEXANDER: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nikita." [HE SHAKES HER HAND BUT DOES NOT LET GO RIGHT AWAY] 

NIKITA: [TAKEN ABACK BY HIS GREETING, NOT QUITE SURE HOW TO REACT] "I..." [SHE HESITATES, STILL HOLDING HIS HAND] "It's a pleasure." [HE LETS GO AND THEY SIT DOWN; MICHAEL IS STANDING] 

MADELINE: "Alexander and I were just discussing your profile." [NIKITA NODS, AN 'OH, GREAT' LOOK ON HER FACE] "I'm sure he has some questions of his own to ask you." 

ALEXANDER: "I was just about to get something to eat. How about some dinner and we could talk then?" 

NIKITA: "Sure." [SHE LOOKS AT MADELINE] 

MADELINE: "Go ahead." 

ALEXANDER: [GETTING UP] "Madeline, I'll see you later." [HE LOOKS AT MICHAEL] "Michael." 

MICHAEL: [NO REACTION; ALEXANDER LEAVES] 

[NIKITA GETS UP TO LEAVE; BEFORE SHE DOES SHE LOOKS DIRECTLY AT MICHAEL. HE LOOKS BACK WITH NO EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE. SHE STAYS FOR A MOMENT, THEN LEAVES. MICHAEL LOOKS AT MADELINE; SHE SMILES AT HIM. HE WALKS OUT] 

SCENE ENDS WITH MADELINE ALONE IN HER OFFICE. 

********** 

SCENE 5: ALEXANDER AND NIKITA IN A RESTAURANT. THERE ARE PLATES IN FRONT OF THEM; THEY HAVE ALREADY EATEN. ALEXANDER TAKES A SIP OF WINE. 

NIKITA: "I don't know what else I can tell you about me that you haven't already read in my profile." 

ALEXANDER: "I already know what kind of operative you are; I want to know what kind of *person* you are." 

NIKITA: [TAKING A DEEP BREATH] "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" 

ALEXANDER: "No. Go ahead." 

NIKITA: "From what I can hear, you're a good operative. Operations trusts you to run a part of Section - Operations doesn't trust many people - and yet, you seem..." [SHE PAUSES] 

ALEXANDER: "What?" 

NIKITA: "Human. The one thing I learned from being in the Section is that if you're good at your job, you can't be human. You have to be one or the other. I should know; I've gotten myself into a bit of trouble over-" [SHE DOESN'T FINISH] 

ALEXANDER: "You have to be somewhat hardened to do your job well. But as you know, being in the Section teaches you that life can be very short...so I decided to enjoy what I can while I'm here." 

NIKITA: [SHAKING HER HEAD IN DISBELIEF] "You're so different; I can't believe you get along so well with Operations and his 'show no mercy' policy." 

ALEXANDER: "He and I had our differences in the beginning." 

NIKITA: "Usually a difference of opinion with Operations means being canceled." 

ALEXANDER: "I saved his life once." 

NIKITA: "I see." 

ALEXANDER: "I'll tell you about it some other time. How long has Michael had feelings for you?" 

NIKITA: [CHOKING ON HER WINE] "Excuse me?" 

ALEXANDER: "Michael was starring daggers at me the whole time we were in Madeline's office. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why." 

NIKITA: [TAKING A DEEP BREATH] "It's...complicated. I'll tell you about it some other time." 

SCENE ENDS WITH BOTH OF THEM RAISING THEIR GLASSES TO ONE ANOTHER. 

********** 

SCENE 6: MICHAEL IN OPERATIONS' OBSERVATION BOOTH. 

OPERATIONS: "We have intel that several second-level members of One Voice are gathering information about Alexander. As of yet they don't know who he is- I'd like to keep it that way." 

MICHAEL: "Do we know where they are?" 

OPERATIONS: "Yes there is a safe house; see Burkoff for the specifics. Let's move on this Michael- I want them stopped before they have a chance to get started." 

MICHAEL: "I'll get the team ready." 

HE LEAVES. SCENE ENDS. 

********** 

SCENE 7: MICHAEL IN COMBAT GEAR IN A WOODED AREA. NEARBY, THERE IS A RUN-DOWN HOUSE SURROUNDED BY TREES. 

MICHAEL: "Nikita- take (NO-NAME OP) with you, and go around the back. Take out anyone trying to leave. [NIKITA NODS, LEAVES, AND GETS INTO POSITION OUT BACK] 

[CUT BACK TO MICHAEL, POINTING TO OPS 1, 2, AND 3] "You, you, and you come with me; the rest of the team will spread out and cover the perimeter- no one comes in or goes out." 

[THEY MOVE INTO POSITION; MICHAEL AND THE THREE OPS MOVE OUT OF THE TREES AND APROACH THE FRONT OF THE HOUSE; A SURPRISED GUARD TRIES TO RAISE HIS GUN; MICHAEL SHOOTS HIM WITH A SILENCER BEFORE HE CAN; HE SPEAKS INTO HIS COM UNIT] 

MICHAEL: "We're going in." 

[THEY BURST INTO THE ROOM; THERE IS ONE GUY SITTING AT A FOLDING TABLE WHO HAS MAPS SPREAD OUT IN FRONT OF HIM; THERE IS A GUN SITTING ON THE TABLE; HE LOOKS UP, STARTLED, AND REACHES FOR THE GUN] 

MICHAEL: "Don't." [THE MAN MOVES HIS HANDS AWAY AND PUTS THEM FLAT ON THE TABLE] "Are you in charge?" 

MAN #1: [NERVOUSLY SHAKES HIS HEAD 'NO'] 

MICHAEL: "Who is?" [JUST THEN A MAN WALKS IN WITH ANOTHER MAP, A GUN STRAPPED TO HIS HIP] 

MAN #2: "I found...." 

MAN #1: [POINTS AT MAN #2] "He is." 

MICHAEL: [SHOOTS MAN #1; LOOKS TO MAN #2] " Come with me." [FIRST OP TAKES MAN #2'S GUN, AND MAKES HIM MOVE TOWARDS THE FRONT DOOR; HE STOPS, SAYING TO OTHER OPS] "Search the house; bring anything you can find." [THEY LEAVE; SPEAKS INTO COM UNIT] "Nikita- make sure your area is clear, then move out." [CUT TO NIKITA] 

NIKITA: "Right." [POINTING TO OTHER OP WITH HER] "Check out that area over there again; you have thirty seconds- go." [CUT BACK TO MICHAEL] 

MICHAEL: [INTO HIS COM UNIT] "Evacuate the house." [THE TWO OPS COME BACK WITH PAPERS] "Perimeter teams: we are coming out- we have a hostile with us. I want no trace of the house left after we are gone." [HE MOTIONS AND THEY ALL WALK OUT] 

SCENE ENDS 

********** 

SCENE 8: PRISONER IS IN THE WHITE ROOM; ALEXANDER ENTERS. 

PRISONER: "You can do what you like with me...I will not tell you anything." 

ALEXANDER: "I think we can persuade you to change your mind." 

PRISONER: "I'm not afraid of you. I've dealt with worse than you." 

[MADELINE ENTERS, DOOR SQUEAKING. SHE STANDS NEXT TO ALEXANDER] 

ALEXANDER: "Now you're dealing with worse." 

SCENE ENDS 

********** 

SCENE 9: MADELINE AND ALEXANDER WALKING TO HER OFFICE. 

ALEXANDER: "I'm very impressed with your persuasive techniques, Madeline. You have a certain...*way* with people." 

MADELINE: "Thank you." [THEY REACH HER OFFICE; THE DOOR OPENS, SHE TURNS TO HIM] "Would you like a cup of tea?" 

ALEXANDER: "Yes, that would be nice." [HE FOLLOWS HER IN THE OFFICE; THERE IS A POT OF TEA AND TWO CUPS SITTING ON HER DESK. SHE SITS IN HER CHAIR; HE SITS DOWN OPPOSITE HER] 

MADELINE: [POURING HIM A CUP AND HANDING IT TO HIM; HE TOUCHES HER HAND] "Here you are." [SHE LOOKS DIRECTLY AT HIM, UNCOMFORTABLE] 

ALEXANDER: "Thank you." [THEY DRINK THEIR TEA IN SILENCE] 

SCENE ENDS. 

********** 

SCENE 10: BURKOFF SITTING AT HIS COMPUTER. HE CALLS UP TO OPERATIONS IN HIS BOOTH. 

BURKOFF: "Sir?" 

OPERATIONS: "What is it, Burkoff?" 

BURKOFF: "The information Madeline got from the prisoner checked out. There are several, more smaller but somewhat significant groups still out there. I've just picked up a conversation with one of them. " 

OPERATIONS: "What are they talking about?" 

BURKOFF: " Buying weapons. Pumping up recruitment." 

OPERATIONS: "Can you get in with them? Set up a meeting so we can pick them up?" 

BURKOFF: "Of course." 

OPERATIONS: "Let me know when you have it." 

SCENE ENDS WITH BURKOFF AT HIS COMPUTER 

********** 

SCENE 11: NIKITA WALKING INTO MADELINE'S OFFICE; ALEXANDER IS WAITING FOR HER. 

NIKITA: "You asked to see me?" 

ALEXANDER: "I think you know why...I'm getting ready to leave. I'd really like you to be a part of my team." 

NIKITA: "I...." [SHE PAUSES, THEN STARTS SPEAKING VERY FAST] "I can't...I mean..." 

ALEXANDER: [INTERRUPTING] "I'm *asking* you. I think you and I would make a great team. I haven't told Operations...I'll leave your name off the final list. If you decide to come with me, I'm leaving at midnight tomorrow." 

NIKITA: "But you could force me to go with you." 

ALEXANDER: "I said I wouldn't do that." 

NIKITA: "You know the only reason I would stay." 

ALEXANDER: "Yes." [SHE STARTS TO LEAVE; HE CALLS HER BACK] "Nikita." [SHE TURNS TO FACE HIM] "I do know how you feel." 

SHE NODS TO HIM AND LEAVES. SCENE ENDS WITH HIM SITTING THERE ALONE. 

********** 

SCENE 12: NIKITA IN HER APARTMENT. THERE IS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR; SHE OPENS IT. 

MICHAEL: [HE WALKS IN; NIKITA CLOSES THE DOOR; THERE IS SILENCE FOR A MOMENT BEFORE HE SPEAKS] "Alexander asked to see you after the briefing." 

NIKITA: "Yes." 

MICHAEL: "What did you say to him?" 

NIKITA: "Not much...he asked me to be a part of his team." 

MICHAEL: "What was your answer?" 

NIKITA: "I didn't give him one yet." 

MICHAEL: "I see...have you thought it over?" 

NIKITA: "Michael, I'm not in the mood for one of your cat-and-mouse games, where you say everything but what you *really* want to say. I don't know for sure *what* I'm going to do...I..." 

MICHAEL: [INTERRUPTING] "Don't go." [HE WALKS OVER TO HER, AND GENTLY TOUCHES HER HAIR; THEY EMBRACE] 

SCENE ENDS. 

********** 

SCENE 13: ALEXANDER IN OPERATIONS' BOOTH. 

OPERATIONS: "You're ready to leave?" 

ALEXANDER: "Yes...we're loading now. "I'll be gone in about an hour." 

OPERATIONS: "We picked up several more members of One Voice; we had one of them put out the word that they had killed you. That should buy us some time." 

ALEXANDER: "Good. You have my final list?" 

OPERATIONS: "Yes." 

ALEXANDER: "Well...that's it." 

OPERATIONS: "Yes." [OPERATIONS TURNS HIS BACK TO HIM; ALEXANDER STANDS THERE FOR A MOMENT, THEN LEAVES] 

SCENE ENDS WITH OPERATIONS LOOKING OUT. 

********** 

SCENE 14: ALEXANDER STANDING IN VAN ACCESS AREA. OPS GOING THROUGH THE DOOR WITH BAGS AND EQUIPMENT. HE IS OVERSEEING EVERYTHING. 

ALEXANDER: [TO NO-NAME OP] "Make sure that's the last of it." [OP NODS, THEN LEAVES; ALEXANDER TURNS TO SEE NIKITA STANDING THERE] 

NIKITA: [SHE DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING, BUT LOOKS AT HIM WITH AN 'I'M SORRY' EXPRESSION ON HER FACE] "I came to tell you..." 

ALEXANDER: [INTERRUPTING] "It's all right; I really would have liked to have you as a part of my team. But, I'm sure we'll get to work together in the future- at least if *I* have anything to say about it." [HE SMILES A DEVASTATING SMILE; SHE GIVES HIM A FRIENDLY HUG. WHEN THEY PULL APART MICHAEL COMES INTO FOCUS IN THE BACKGROUND STARING AT THEM] 

SCENE ENDS. 

********** 

SCENE 15: MADELINE IN HER OFFICE, LOOKING AT HER PLANTS. THE DOOR SLIDES OPEN; ALEXANDER WALKS IN; SHE DOES NOT TURN AROUND. SHE SPEAKS TO HIM WITH HER BACK TURNED. 

MADELINE: "You're finished?" 

ALEXANDER: "Yes...they're waiting for me now." 

MADELINE: [TURNING AROUND TO FACE HIM] "Then you'd better go." 

ALEXANDER: "I wanted to say goodbye." 

[HE WALKS TO WITHIN A FEW STEPS OF HER; SHE SHIFTS SLIGHTLY, UNCOMFORTABLE. HE CLOSES THE GAP BETWEEN THEM; MADELINE DOES NOT MOVE. HE KISSES HER GENTLY, BUT WITH SOME PASSION; WHEN HE PULLS AWAY, HE WHISPERS "Goodbye." HE LOOKS AT HER FOR A BRIEF SECOND, THEN LEAVES] 

SCENE ENDS WITH MADELINE IN HER OFFICE, ALONE; THE SLIGHTEST LOOK OF REGRET IS ON HER FACE. 

*********** 

SCENE 16: MADELINE LEAVING HER OFFICE. SHE STARTS WALKING DOWN THE CORRIDOR AND RUNS INTO NIKITA. 

NIKITA: "Alexander is gone?" 

MADELINE: "Yes. He is." [SHE STARTS TO WALK AWAY; NIKITA CALLS HER BACK] 

NIKITA: "Madeline." [MADELINE TURNS TO FACE HER; NIKITA RESPONDS WITH A LOOK OF UNDERSTANDING. MADELINE GIVES A SLIGHT NOD OF ACKNOWLEDGEMENT, THEN WALKS AWAY] 

SCENE ENDS. 

********** 

CLOSING SCENE: MICHAEL WALKING THROUGH THE BRIEFING AREA. NIKITA ENTERS. 

MICHAEL: "You're going home?" 

NIKITA: "Yes." 

MICHAEL: "Would you like to get something to eat?" 

NIKITA: [SHE LOOKS SURPRISED FOR A BRIEF SECOND; THEN A SLIGHT SMILE COMES OVER HER FACE] "Yes...I'd like to." [THEY WALK OUT TOGETHER] 

ENDING CREDITS. 


End file.
